


Sketching the Scenery

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Forami_ven's prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/David Parrish, David's field camera breaks, so Evan offers to draw his field notes for him





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



"Let me see how it's coming."

David's voice brought Evan back to the present, his previous thoughts falling away slowly like cobwebs on a gentle breeze. Evan cleared his throat, then looked at his sketch pad. "Oh, um," he stammered.

"I was just telling Katie Brown how well you did last time this happened," David said as he dropped his once-again broken field camera next to his backpack. "She was really impressed."

Evan couldn't help but feel a bit panicked. Again, he glanced at the page and let his finger hover just above the image, careful not to smudge. "It's, uh," he said. After a few more desperate looks, and a plea for whatever god or goddess was currently watching over him to open up a hole nearby and suck him into it. "David," he sighed when no such hold appeared.

"Let me see," David said from Evan's side.

Evan gave David his best smile and turned the page where David could see. "I'm...sorry?" The image was _supposed_ to be strikingly similar to a rare Iris found only in a few spots on Earth. But instead, Evan had spent all his time mapping out the structure of David's narrow fingers, the muscles of his forearms, and the fine hair that ended at the wrist.

"Oh, Ev," David said. But it wasn't with disdain or anger. Rather, it was with a great deal of affection.

"I can't help it, Boo," Evan said. "Besides, there's a big difference between the first time I drew for you and this time."

David looked puzzled. "What?" he asked.

"Now, I'm allowed to do this." Evan pulled at David's TAC vest with his free hand and leaned in close. He ghosted his lips across David's and abandoned his sketchpad as David's fingers entwined with his own.


End file.
